


Lay Us Down (We're In Love)

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, JeanMarKasa Month, Law Student Jean, M/M, MTF Mikasa - Freeform, Med Student Mikasa, Multi, Polyamory, Psych grad Marco, ftm jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For JeanMarKasa Month 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For the first week. 
> 
> Theme: Home and Harmony. 
> 
> Prompt: Comfort or Growth.
> 
> Setting: Fall of 2015
> 
> (Please take note of the tags. Mikasa and Jean are in their early twenties and have been on hormones for about four years now, and have even gotten some surgeries. I will let you know if there is any triggering material in the upcoming chapters, but this one is short, happy, fluffy, cute, sweet, and domestic.)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Marco looks up from his textbook as he hears a key wiggle in the lock before the front door swings open, then slams shut. The brunet offers a cursory glance at his phone to check the time and see if he has any new messages, then he offers a tired, but sweet smile as his girlfriend plops face down on the couch next to him. “Hiya, hon.”

“Mmrph,” Mikasa merely grouses into the cushion, laying her head on Marco’s lap when he starts stroking her hair. “Can you undo my bra, please?”

Marco can’t help but chuckle. “Sure thing,” he says, his tongue sticking in-between his teeth as he tries to fiddle with the clasp on her back. “Shoot. After years of undoing yours and Jean’s, and I still can’t get the hang of these things,” he grumbles before it comes undone, and Mikasa visibly relaxes. “There we go.”

“As much as I love my breasts, they can be a hassle. I can see why Jean was always grumpy after he had to wear a bra.”

“I’m glad he doesn’t have to experience that anymore,” Marco says softly, and Mikasa nods on his lap. They had always been concerned over how dysphoric Jean’s breasts made him, how easily people could have found out his birth gender and attack him for it. The brunet is pulled out of his reverie when Mikasa yawns and snuggles closer to the warmth he’s radiating, and he chuckles as he strokes her soft, black hair. “Tough day in classes, ey?”

“Of course,” she groans tiredly, relaxing even further into Marco’s lap as his fingers gently massage her scalp. “Gross Anatomy, Biochem, and Molecular Biology are no joke.”

“I don’t even know how you do it,” Marco mutters as he brings her hand up to kiss the back of it. “I would go crazy. But I’m _so_ proud of you.”

“... Thank you. I needed that,” Mikasa whispers, and Marco only smiles down reverently at her as he presses another kiss into the back of her hand.

“Want a snack? Glass of water, tea, beer?” he asks, and Mikasa hums contemplatively before she peers up at him.

“All of the above.” Marco just chuckles in response and plants another kiss on the back of her hand before he slides out from underneath her, his joints popping and cracking as he stands up and stretches.

“Jean should be home soon,” he says, and Mikasa hums in acknowledgment as he goes into the kitchen. “Any idea what your brothers are doing for the weekend?”

“Mhm… Armin’s going with Annie to have dinner with his dad, and Eren and the midget are celebrating their anniversary.”

“Aw.” A cheerful grin paints Marco’s expression at the mention of his friends as he sets the kettle on the stove. “And your parents? You’re going to talk to them tonight?”

“Yeah. I’m going to use that to my advantage and ask dad about some of the stuff we’re learning.” Marco chuckles at that.

“Atta girl.”

Just as the kettle begins to whistle and he turns off the stove, Marco hears the front door unlock again, and this time a weary Jean stumbles into the apartment.

“‘m home,” he mumbles, and Marco greets him with a warm smile and a gentle kiss, feeling his boyfriend’s prickly stubble scrape across his cheeks.

“Hiya, babe. How were classes today?”

“Same old pain in the ass. I swear, some days I want Constitutional Law, Criminal Law, and Property Law to go suck a dick.” Marco chuckles as Jean rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “What about you, darling?”

“It was okay,” Marco replies as he scratches at Jean’s undercut. “Mika’s home.”

“And she hasn’t come to greet me? Fine girlfriend she is.”

“Might have passed out on the couch as soon as I stopped bugging her,” Marco says with a teasing grin.

“I’m still awake, you goofs,” Mikasa grumbles from the couch, and the boys share a laugh before Marco gestures to the kitchen.

“I was just getting a snack, water, some tea and some beer for her. Want anything?”

“I want all of that, _and_ kisses,” Jean replies cheekily, stealing one from Marco and leaving the brunet blushing.

“Jeez. Well, I can certainly accommodate you.”

“Wow, gay,” Mikasa calls out from the living room, and Jean sticks his tongue out in her general direction.

“Both of you, be nice. Jean, go sit down and relax, I’ll bring this all out.” Jean doesn’t even hesitate to unceremoniously drop his bag before he goes to the couch, and Marco isn’t aware of the small, fond smile that graces his features as he continues to putter about in the kitchen.

It’s when he’s settled in on the couch between his sleepy boyfriend and girlfriend, a blanket draped across their laps and their head on his shoulders that he’s aware of the familiar feeling he’s been experiencing for the past few months. As they sip their tea and bask in each other’s presence while listening to the soft rainfall that just started outside, Marco realizes that this is truly what home is supposed to be. It’s where they find comfort in each other, lean on each other for support, be happy together, continue to grow together. Many people probably wonder how they make it work, or why all three of them are together simultaneously, but Marco honestly thinks it’s the perfect balance of harmony: Marco and Mikasa respectively calm down Jean and remind him to keep his cool; Marco and Jean provide support for Mikasa in embracing her identity; and Jean and Mikasa are the first to defend Marco when someone has a bone to pick with him. There is never a struggle of power- each of them receive and give the same amount of love, attention, and affection to the other partner, and jealously never crosses their minds for a single second.

Marco is pulled out of his thoughts when Jean pokes him in the side. “Earth to Marco? You in there?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry,” Marco apologist, a small blush creeping to his cheeks as Jean snickers at him.

“You’re cute when you’re thinking,” he says, and Mikasa hums in agreement, only exacerbating the sheepishness of the brunet.

“I said I was thinking of taking a shower before studying, and Jean agreed,” Mikasa explains. “Wanna join?” she asks, and Marco has to blink at her, then Jean, before his blush creeps up into his ears and he clears his throat.

“S-sure,” he nods, and this time, both of them smile lovingly at their boyfriend as they stand up and hold a hand out for the brunet.


	2. Doubt and Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the second week. 
> 
> Theme: Expectations and Hesitations
> 
> Prompt: Gratitude or Doubt
> 
> Setting: Summer/Fall 2011
> 
> (warning: This takes place when the three first meet- Jean and Mikasa have started hormones, but they still face the challenges of society identifying them by the gender they were assigned with at birth. There is also accidental misgendering in here, but that was because the individual hadn't told the person they were talking to that they were trans yet. This is simply a warning, just in case- for the most part, it's actually very mild, in my opinion.)

Marco will admit, he’s nervous.

He’d worked hard all through high school, applied to his top choice schools and all the scholarships he could during his senior year, and then he had gotten his acceptance letter.

At the beginning of summer, he’d received a questionnaire in the mail from his school, all the while wondering what sort of roommate his university would choose for him as he answered the questions.

Later in the summer, when he had gotten his housing assignment- a Michael Ackerman Jaeger- Marco had pondered reaching out to his new roommate before he looked him up on Facebook.

_He looks... Pretty_ , Marco had thought to himself before he realized he was blushing at his laptop. It was no secret to his close friends and family that he was bisexual, and he caught himself accidentally comparing the roommate to his last relationship, a boy he had amicably split up with when they found out they were going to different schools on the other side of the country.

_No time for that, Marco. This guy will just be your roommate, and hopefully even your friend_. Marco had nervously cleared his throat before he opened up Messenger.

_**Hello there, Michael! I'm Marco Bott- I just got a letter from WSU saying that we're going to be roommates. Just thought I'd reach out to you- sorry for any intrusions!** _

Once he typed the message out, a sudden bout of worry had overcome him, and he pushed away from his desk while he gnawed his lip.

_That was silly of me…_

He’d been busy boring his worried gaze up into the ceiling when he heard the sound notification from Messenger, and he quickly averted his attention back to his laptop.

_**Oh, hello, Marco. No worries. I just got the letter, too.** _

Marco had smiled to himself, and he began typing out another message.

  
\---

 

By that night, they had sent and accepted each other’s friend requests and exchanged phone numbers, briefly talking about themselves- what they liked, what they were going to major in, etc. Michael had also asked if it was alright if they meet up somewhere- their university’s town would work just fine, seeing as they would spend their next four years there, and it was a halfway point for both of them- so Marco agreed, eager to meet his new roommate. Then Michael sent him another message.

_**One last thing- do you mind if Eren and Armin meet you for a bit, too? We all decided to head to Sina that day so they could meet their roommates, and they have some time to kill before those guys show up.** _

Marco had blinked at that. It wasn’t an odd request- Michael had told him how Eren was his adopted brother, and Armin hung out with the two of them so much he was practically considered another sibling. If Marco was going to share a living space with Michael for the next year, he might as well get to know his friends before classes start. Besides, he liked meeting new people.

_**Sure, not at all! The more, the merrier! :)** _

_**Thank you. See you on Saturday then, Marco.** _

_**See ya!** _

\---

Marco was standing outside the café, unable to keep himself from nervously rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, glancing up and down the sidewalk at the people coming and going. His eyes suddenly alight on what looks like a familiar face, and he raises his hand to offer a wave.

“Michael! Is that you?” He notices his roommate flinch, thinking it’s only in surprise at being called out. He’s flanked by a short, pale blond, and a tall, dark-skinned brunet, the latter apparently trying to fight back a frown.

“... Hey,” Michael says, and Marco finds he immediately likes the way his roommate speaks- it’s soft, and reminds him of a tenor, and he smiles as he holds a hand out to shake.

“Glad to finally meet you,” he says enthusiastically, noticing the small twitch of Michael’s lips as he returns the shake and the smoothness of his hand.

“You too. This is Eren, and this is Armin,” he says, gesturing first to the brunet, then the blond. Eren still seems to want to glare at Marco, but Armin seems friendlier.

“Hey there, Marco,” Armin greets, then glares at his other friend. “Eren, be nice.”

The brunet acquiesces with a sigh, then sticks his hand out roughly. “Hey.”

“H-hello,” Marco stammers- he’s a bit intimidated by Eren, nervous that he’s already done something wrong. “Shall we go inside?”

They order their refreshments and find a booth in a corner to sit, Armin next to Marco and Eren next to Michael, and they exchange some small talk before Michael clears his throat.

“So, Marco. I said I have something to discuss with you.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Marco says with a bashful grin. “I’m so sorry, I almost forgot.”

Eren’s brows knit closer together in a deeper scowl, Armin clears his throat beside him, and Michael shifts in his seat, tugging on his shirt collar before fiddling with a strand of his hair- something that seems to be a nervous habit.

“This isn’t some frivolous matter,” Michael begins. Marco merely blinks in confusion, and Michael sighs, appearing doubtful as he looks to Armin as if for help. But the blond merely shakes his head and places a hand on Michael’s.

“You’ve got this,” he says in a supportive tone, and even Eren lays a hand on his brother’s shoulder, concern apparent in his face. Marco gulps nervously, and then Michael raises his gaze hesitantly to the brunet again.

“How much do you know about transgender people?”

The question totally takes Marco aback, and he blinks wildly. “I- excuse me?”

Apparently it’s not the right response for them, because Eren’s glare deepens and Michael looks even more nervous as Armin stares at him in anticipation, and Marco’s eyes widen as he holds his hands up peacefully.

  
“No, oh, gosh, sorry, I just- I didn’t know what to expect. Um,” he mumbles, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’ll admit, I’m not the most educated person, but- I like to think that the one trans kid at my school would also call me his friend?”

The trio seems to visibly relax a bit. “Really?” Micheal asks.

“Y-yeah. His birth name was Sara, but he went by Sean. We had some teachers and administrators who seemed- open?- about it. And his parents were good with it. He was a year older than me, but in my chorus class, in the musical with me, ran cross country with me- on the girls team, though, which was hard for him- and he sat at my lunch table. We’d hang out at each other’s house sometimes- he’d kick my butt in video games, but he really helped me with APUSH.” He pauses, flicking his gaze to each person before his brows furrow together curiously. “Sorry, but-”

“I’m trans,” Michael admits quietly, and it takes a few seconds to sink in before Marco’s eyes widen in horror.

“I- oh _no_! I’m so sorry, I’ve probably been making you feel horrib- wait…” Marco says, trailing off as he tilts his head in confusion. “Then why were you paired up to room with me? A guy?”

“I know what you’re thinking,” Michael says quietly. “If I identify as a girl, why don’t I room with one?” She sighs miserably. “The school doesn’t recognize me as a female. Not yet, at least.”

“... That’s awful,” Marco whispers. The trio nods in unison, and Marco clears his throat. “Do you mind me asking, but have you st-”

“Yeah. I turned eighteen in February, but our school… wasn’t so accepting,” Michael says as she shifts in her seat. “So I started my hormones as soon as I graduated.” Eren shakes his head and places a hand on his sister’s shoulders.

“Our parents are supportive of her, thank god.”

“... Do you have a name?” Marco asks, and Michael looks taken aback before she stares down at her tea.

“... Mikasa,” she says quietly. “It’s what my birth mom would have named me if I had actually been born a girl- she was Japanese.” Marco smiles gently at that, and sticks his hand out across the table, catching his roommate off guard.

“Well then, it’s nice to meet you, Mikasa,” Marco says happily, and the trio blinks in surprise. “I look forward to the school year- I have a feeling we’ll get along well as roommates. And please, if I ever do anything to make you uncomfortable, let me know.”

Mikasa blinks again. “You’re… you still want to room with me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Marco asks. “So you identify as a girl- that doesn’t change the fact that we seem to share the same study, cleaning, eating, or sleeping habits. Of course, if you aren’t comfortable rooming with me, I understand.”

“No, it’s… fine.” Mikasa actually manages a small smile. “It’s more than fine. Thank you.” She takes his hand and gratefully shakes it. “It’s nice to meet you, Marco.”

\---

The first day of WSU’s Fall Welcome Week is hectic, to say the least. Marco and Mikasa move into their dorm room, and by the end of the day, Marco is sweating barrels.

“I’m sorry,” he says bashfully. “High temperatures make me sweat like a dog.”

“It’s okay,” Mikasa says. “I understand the feeling. Hoping the hormones will help with that.”

Marco smiles at her, then grabs his shower supplies. “I’m going to go shower- I’d hate to get my clean sheets dirty on the first night. You okay by yourself?”

Mikasa hesitates, her gaze flicking from Marco’s shower supplies in his arms, her own, then back up at Marco. “… Do you mind if I shower, too?”

Marco is almost perplexed as to why Mikasa has to even ask him, then realization dawns upon him. “Oh… I take it the female showers are still uncomfortable for you to use?”

“Yeah,” Mikasa admits woefully. “I was hoping that since this was a coed dorm, there would be coed bathrooms.”

Marco looks utterly sorry for his roommate, and he places a supportive hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry. If you want, we can always head to the showers together and leave at the same time. I don’t mind- I just want you to feel as safe and comfortable as possible.”

“... You’d really do that?” Mikasa asks, and Marco nods.

“Absolutely! Why wouldn’t I?”

“... Thank you.” Mikasa offers him her own version of a small and grateful smile, and she gathers her shower supplies in her arms as they head down the now empty hallway to the bathroom, and Marco spots a brunette figure with an undercut standing outside of the men’s bathroom.

“Oh, no. Is there a line?” Marco asks, and the figure spins around, their gaze flicking from Marco to Mikasa.

“... N-no,” the person mutters, and Marco hears their voice crack, and the person draws themself taller. “Just… waiting for a friend.”

“Your lying could use some work,” Mikasa says quietly, and before the brunette can retaliate, Mikasa tilts her head to the side observantly. “I remember you from the floor meeting, but I forget your name. What was it, again?” The stranger opens their mouth angrily, but Marco glances at Mikasa in confusion.

“It was Jane, remember?” he says, puzzled even more when Mikasa shakes her head, and then he notices the way the brunette grimaces.

“No, I don’t think it is. What’s your _real_ name, _man_? What do you want to be called for the rest of your life?” Mikasa asks, and realization dawns on Marco as Jane is staring down at the floor.

“... Jean,” the stranger whispers. “How did you know?” Jean asks, looking panic stricken as he glances up at Mikasa. She offers an apologetic smile.

“Sorry. I don’t usually try to force people to out themselves if they aren’t out yet, especially not in public. But my brother Eren’s roommate, Reiner, said his friend Annie had a trans man as a roommate. Besides,” Mikasa says as she tugs nervously on her shirt collar, “I’m starting to get a feel of when people are pre-HRT or on it.”

Jean looks flabbergasted. “I… you…” he begins, and Mikasa bites her lip before she slides her shirt to the side to reveal a bra strap.

“Been on estrogen for a few months now,” she admits. “I’m Mikasa, by the way. This is Marco, my roommate.”

“H-hi,” Marco says shyly when Jean finally turns to stare at him. “I… I’m sorry you have to room with someone even if you don’t identify like that, and I’m sorry that you don’t have access to a coed bathroom.” He sticks his hand out lamely. “But now that I know your name and know we live on the same floor, I look forward to seeing you more often.”

Jean stares at Marco’s hand, then takes it, and Marco can tell Jean is trying to keep his grip strong.

“Wanna come over to our dorm when you’re done? I’m interested to know if we have any common interests, or if we’re going to be in any classes together.” Jean looks taken aback, but then a blush creeps to his cheeks.

“S-sure…”

“And please let me know if I ever make you uncomfortable,” Marco says sincerely, and Jean looks like he’s on the verge of tears.

“Yeah. Thanks, man. And thank you, Mikasa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear: Like Mikasa says, she doesn't normally do that, especially in a public, risky place where they could be overheard. She took advantage of the fact that the hallway was empty, and spoke quietly enough, even though nearby doors were closed. 
> 
> And no, Annie didn't out Jean to anyone. Eren and Reiner met first, and Mikasa had given Eren permission to tell his roommate he had a trans sister, if he thought his roommate wouldn't react negatively to it. Reiner was accepting, and asked if he could discuss it with his friends (he, Annie and Bertolt had also had a trans friend in high school)- Eren got permission from Mikasa for Reiner to tell them. Then, when Annie and Jean met, and he told her he was trans, but at first asked her not to tell anybody. She told him she was okay with it, she had a trans friend, and her friend's roommate had a trans sister who was also going to the school (she didn't give him Mikasa's name), and asked Jean if she could tell her roommate's brother that in the hopes it would be relayed to Mikasa- he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm late. JMM Month started on September 5th, but I was busy with Canonverse Levi/Eren Week, school, and I started working on my piece for the SNK Big Bang Challenge. But now that the deadline for that has been extended, I can divvy up my attention to this, too!


End file.
